A Second Chance (Sneak peek)
by Kronos89
Summary: I'm thinking of posting some sneak peek of my future chapters for my fic A Second Chance here to get some suggestions and opinions from my readers. Tell me what you guys think of them.
1. Chapter 3 sneak peek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or High School DxD. They belong to Kinoko Nasu and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. If I did, I would have already created an Ilya route in the VN with a fully-grown and matured Ilya as the heroine and make a badass protagonist for High School DxD instead of a pervert like Issei.**

**A/N: I thought I'd copy fsnfan's habit in giving readers some sneak peek on the next chapter just to see the reaction from my reviewers. Tell me what you guys think.**

**\- Story Start -**

"UOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

Deep in the mountains, Ise currently finds himself running for his life.

THWACK. THWACK. THWACK.

"GYAAAAHHHH." Three arrows were shot towards him, barely missing his arms and legs as he frantically evades them as if his life depended on it.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Ise screams with all the power in his lungs at his attacker.

_"Yep."_

"DON'T ADMIT IT LIKE IT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, DAMNIT!"

CRACK.

Suddenly, as he was running with all his might to escape from certain doom, his foot fell on a bundle of leaves that if looked closely, it could be easily discerned that it was put there to hide something. Also, the sound of his foot stepping on something and breaking it had clearly confirmed it.

_"You should pay more attention to your surroundings. You've triggered another one of my traps."_

Before his aggressor had even finished his line Ise already knew that he had inadvertently activated one of the traps that were spread out around the forest. It's not as if it was the first or second one either.

KROOM. KROOM. KROOM.

And as expected, giant boulders were heading his way, destroying everything in their path.

"FIRST THE PIT OF DEATH, THEN SWINGING BARBED TREES AND NOW THIS!? SHIROU! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIIIIIS!"

Archer just chuckled at Ise's predicament. He was currently watching Ise running for his life from a high tree that was a safe distance away from the carnage with a bow in his left hand and was communicating with Ise using an earpiece that Rias had given him.

As he continued his observation, he could see Ise escaping from being turned into a pancake by positioning himself between the small opening that existed between the boulders and timing his jump into the small gap. It was a reckless move but definitely an effective one as he has now positioned himself in an area where the boulders have made a clear path for him to move without worry of being caught in another trap. Any traps that were placed there were obviously already destroyed by the boulders.

"Alright, Ise. That's it for today. Let's head back."

_"Huff...I'm alive...huff...hahaha...huff...I'm still alive."_

Archer could see that Ise was currently at his limit as he immediately collapsed on his back after he informed him that the training session from hell was over.

"I'm not gonna carry you back to the mansion, so haul your own ass over there."

_"Huff...you're a Devil...huff."_

"We both are, idiot."


	2. Chapter 4 sneak peek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or High School DxD. They belong to Kinoko Nasu and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. If I did, I would have already created an Ilya route in the VN with a fully-grown and matured Ilya as the heroine and make a badass protagonist for High School DxD instead of a pervert like Issei.**

**A/N: Here's a sneak peek to chapter 4. I'd like opinions on whether I should pair Rias with Ise or Archer in their respective harems. Please tell me your preferences including some of the reasons for it. I won't entertain those who just want to see the pairing without a good reason.**

**\- Story Start -**

"Ouch."

It was after school and like usual every member of the Occult Research Club gathered in the club room in the old school building.

At this moment, Ise was being treated by Asia who had bruises all over his body.

"Stop whining. You're a man aren't you?" Archer said while pouring everyone in the club room some tea.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who got hit by a bokken that's as strong as metal for a whole hour." Ise grumbled at Archer.

"Then you should quickly learn how to block, parry or evade my strikes." Archer countered without even showing any signs of remorse at having mercilessly beaten up Ise for the better part of an hour.

"Damn it! If only I could find a way for my punches to hit him! I was sure I could hit him most of the time but somehow it always misses! How does he keep doing that?...Mmm~ this is good." Ise was mumbling to himself while enjoying the dango that Archer brought for the club.

Ignoring Ise's constant complaining, Archer decides to ask how Asia was doing. "By the way, Asia. I heard you finally moved in with Ise this morning. Were you able to get all your luggage?"

"Yes. I didn't have a lot luggage anyway so I've already moved everything into Ise-san's home." Asia smiled happily.

"Were there any problems with Ise's parents?"

"No, Ise's parents were quite happy to have me. I feel so loved. Thank you, God. Ouch!" Like this, Asia reverted to her sister persona and prayed to God while completely forgetting that she was Devil and received damage.

Archer could only smile a little at Asia's antics.

About a month ago, Asia was killed by a priest named Freed Zelzan when she tried to save Ise from the priest's bullet. Afterwards, Rias had revived Asia using one of her Bishop piece which turned Asia into a Devil as part of Rias's peerage.

There were some concerns whether Asia would be able to accept that she was revived as a Devil since she obviously had a strong faith on her religion but Asia's declaration that her friendship with Ise was something more precious to her than her faith had put everyone else at ease.

After that, she was registered into Kuoh and was placed in the same class as Archer and Ise.

For the past month, Ise has been helping Asia integrate into the Japanese society. Archer also helped from time to time but he mostly left the two alone as he deemed that his presence was just a nuisance to the two of them.

Archer could easily tell that both Ise and Asia were already in love with each other if their happy expressions just from seeing each other was any indication. He considered this a good thing since Ise's perverted tendencies seem to calm down a little whenever Asia was in the vicinity.

Perhaps if he could just push the two into an honest relationship than maybe he wouldn't have to worry about Ise's libido becoming the source of the word's downfall anymore.

"Fufufu. Ise has become more manly ever since Shirou took up his training. Work hard, Ise." Akeno who had finished her own portion of the dango encouraged Ise.

"Yes, Akeno-san! I'll definitely become stronger for the sake of becoming a Harem King!" Ise declared enthusiastically.

...Never mind.


	3. Chapter 5 sneak peek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or High School DxD. They belong to Kinoko Nasu and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. If I did, I would have already created an Ilya route in the VN with a fully-grown and matured Ilya as the heroine and make a badass protagonist for High School DxD instead of a pervert like Issei.**

**A/N: Here's a sneak peek to chapter 5. I'd like suggestions on what kind of Spartan training that Archer will make the club go through, especially the female half. I do have a few ideas but I'd like to see if there's any interesting ones you guys can think of.**

**\- Sneak Peek Start -**

This was overwhelming.

When Emiya had suggested they train in a situation where they were outnumbered, Buchou had easily agreed. After all, their enemy would clearly use their advantage in numbers against them as much they could. It was one of the disadvantages of Buchou not having completed her peerage yet.

In contrast, Raiser's group who had 16 members if you include the King himself as well, outnumber them _almost_ 3 to 1 if you discard Asia who was not combatant and was delegated a supporting role. Basically, there was a very high chance that any one of them might find themselves fighting against 3 opponents at once. Maybe more, if the other side was able to strategize efficiently and with more experience in the Rating Games under his belt, Raiser may be able to do just that.

The training's set up was simple enough.

They were made to fight by themselves against the rest of the club or as Yuuto himself had decided to call it, the Gremory group.

Lightning from above, compressed Demonic Energy coming at his direction at the slightest opportunity, strong punches and kicks that can break bones directed at his openings and arrows that travel faster than bullets aimed at his legs. Yuuto was glad that Buchou had reincarnated him as a Knight because its trait that increased his speed was the only thing that kept his body from getting a direct hit from these attacks.

As it is, he was hard pressed to doge even some of the attacks that were coming his way. Especially the arrows Emiya shot at him that kept brushing past his legs as he did his best to get his legs out of the way of the arrows trajectory every time he noticed that Emiya had nocked one of his arrows.

Yuuto had a suspicion that the only reason he was able to escape those arrows at all was because Emiya had let him.

Emiya was a bit of a mystery to Yuuto. The Pawn was well versed in swordsmanship, archery, tactics and strategies and even the various kinds of domestic chores. However, what really made Yuuto wary of him was the way he carried himself.

There were many times that Yuuto had the impression that he was talking to an adult that had endured many hardships and pains in his life when he talked with Emiya. It was a similar feeling as the many times he conversed with his own Master who had taught him to wield a sword.

Basically, Yuuto felt that Emiya was far older than what his age suggested.

It was a good thing that the guy was on their side.

Yuuto thought that Buchou's decision to reincarnate Emiya as part of her peerage was the correct move. Emiya's mystery aside, Yuuto felt that they had struck gold to have been able to recruit someone like him with only one Pawn piece.

Not only did Emiya proved himself to be highly capable in battle or domestic matters, he was also a very good teac- no, instructor. Yuuto's mastery of his Sacred Gear has been improving ever since Emiya had started coaching him in the finer arts of sword smithing.

Emiya's attention to detail of the Demonic Swords that Yuuto produced had allowed for the creation of stronger Demonic Swords. All of Yuuto's previous creations have been upgraded considerably thanks to knowing more of how paying attention to the swords basic structure and composition can increase their durability and power.

Not only that, he has also started to be able to produce weapons that were imbued with concepts instead of elemental attributes even if he still sucked at it.

Truly, he would not have even thought of trying to imbue his weapons with something as abstract as concepts in his weapons if Emiya hadn't suggested it. It might take him years to completely master this newly discovered ability but for the sake of his revenge, it was a worthwhile endeavor.

Now, if only he could only find a way to use those abilities to make a single moment of an opening to get out of his current predicament.

Yuuto's various spars with Emiya had taught him how important it was in conserving one's stamina when in a battle of attrition. That said, being peppered with all kinds of attacks from every direction without a chance to even catch his breath was pushing both his stamina and concentration to the utmost limits.

So this was what he will most likely be facing in the Rating Games against Raiser's peerage in 10 days. If they were intending to win, than this kind of training really was necessary in order to to keep themselves from being taken out in the beginning of the game.

Fortunately, the objective of the training was for them last as long as possible until reinforcements arrive or escape and hide from their aggressors instead of trying to defeat their opponents single-handedly. If that's the case, there were a few options that were available for Yuuto to exploit.

Again, he was thankful for his spars with Emiya for making him realize the other uses for his Demonic Swords instead of just a way to directly attack his opponents or defend against their attacks.

"Ey." Koneko let out a sound in that usual monotone voice of hers as she made a downward kick from the air with her left leg that was aimed for his head.

The attacked missed Yuuto by mere millimeters and shattered the ground where he was standing a split second ago as Yuuto jumped as far back as he could to escape the encirclement. The shaking ground as if a small earthquake had occurred seemed to have caught Emiya off guard as his balance was disturbed for a tenth of a second and it made the follow up attack come a bit later than intended.

This small opening was enough for Yuuto to initiate one of the plans he had formed during their briefing of this training.

At the same time Emiya had shot his arrow, Yuuto had already formed a small dagger in his hands and threw it on the ground as he dodged the arrow. The moment the dagger was lodged into the ground, black smoke erupted from the dagger and completely obscured the surrounding view of the clearing.

The dagger was something Yuuto had created with Sword Birth about 10 minutes ago so he hadn't enough time to name it or even put much thought in its construction to make it sturdy but that wasn't a problem as it wasn't intended to be used in direct battles in the first place.

Yuuto took this time to hide himself in the forest, away from the eyes of his attackers. Taking refuge on one of the trees and making sure he was completely hidden from view, Yuuto calmed down his erratic breathing and focused on his hearing.

Once the smoke produced by the dagger had dispersed, Yuuto could hear the surprised voices of the rest of the members of the Gremory group as they searched for him using their eyesight. When they failed to find him, a clapping could be heard coming from the air directly above him.

"Well done, Kiba. You were able to get out of that situation quickly enough before you received any significant damage and wasted your stamina but,"

Kiba turned his gaze upward to see that Emiya was aiming one of his arrows at him.

"Checkmate."


	4. Chapter 6 sneak peek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or High School DxD. They belong to Kinoko Nasu and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. If I did, I would have already created an Ilya route in the VN with a fully-grown and matured Ilya as the heroine and make a badass protagonist for High School DxD instead of a pervert like Issei.**

**A/N: Here's a sneak peek to chapter 6. Tell me if you guys could figure out a way for this scene to have more... impact.  
**

**\- Sneak Peek Start -**

The next morning, the Gremory group once again prepared themselves for the same training regimen.

This time however, their target for the Single vs Group training made about half of the participants to be very vigilant in addition to be a bit excited. The only person who seemed to be harboring some evil thoughts of revenge was Ise.

Not surprising as this was a rare chance for him to beat the living daylights out of their current target without any repercussions.

Himejima Reiji, or who was now known as Emiya Shirou.

_Fufufu. Ise looks very motivated, though I don't think it would be _that_ easy for him to beat Reiji-kun, _Akeno amused herself with the notion that Ise would find that the tables would turn on him once he tries to charge her childhood friend and lover.

Despite calling him Shirou outwardly, Akeno had always thought of him as Reiji in her mind. After all, it was the name that was always close to her heart for the last eight years ever since he had come to her rescue all those years ago.

She could still vividly remember the sequence of events that had happened on that night.

* * *

That night, she had fallen asleep while in her mother's embrace as usual. The current Akeno would never admit it but when she was younger, she always felt warm and safe whenever she slept with her mother and _that man_. The three of them would usually sleep together with her in the middle and they would usually find themselves in each others arms the next morning. However, _that man_ was absent at the time.

It was then that she was suddenly aroused by her mother.

She was being cradled in her mother's arms. Although she was still half asleep, she could still remember the urgency in her mother's panicked expression as Shuuri ran away from something while carrying her. Confusion plagued her mind as she tried to call her consciousness back from the realm of dreams.

"Okaa-san?"

"Akeno? You're awake? Are you alright?" Concern was clearly plastered on her mother's pale face.

"What's going on?"

It was then that Akeno realized that there was light coming from the inner part of the temple. Not only that she was vaguely aware of the smell of something burning.

_No, it can't be! _As she finally realized the implication of what she was sensing, she turned her head upwards. To her horror, her fears were confirmed.

The temple where she and her family had called home for as long as she knew was being burned down as she saw the flames and smoke that were visible beyond the roof of the temple.

"The temple is under attack. We have to-." Before her mother could finish her explanation, Shuuri suddenly whirled around and thrust a talisman that was in her left hand in front of her.

KLANG.

The sound of metal reverberated in the night as Akeno noticed that something had hit the barrier that Shuuri had made with the talisman.

Akeno couldn't identify what it was that had hit the barrier and before she knew it, Shuuri had already cast an offensive spell in the form of compressed air in the direction of where the projectile had came from.

AAARGH!

A yell of pain came from what Akeno identified as a male voice but she still couldn't see who it was that had attacked them. The voice had came from the shadows that even the light from the flames that were burning the temple didn't reach.

Still, Akeno didn't ponder on the thought of who their assailant was too deeply as whoever it was that attacked them was already dealt with. From what her mother was trying to tell her earlier, they were probably trying to run and find a place to hide. She was confident that everything would be alright as long as they were both together since her mother seemed to be able to repel the attackers easily.

Unfortunately, she had thought too soon.

Thump.

Shuuri had suddenly collapsed on the ground.

Turning to her mother who had fallen down beside her, Akeno was paralyzed in shock as she saw her mother's back. Shuuri's white robe was stained red with blood that was leaking out of her body from a deep slash wound.

"O-Okaa-san...?" Still in shock, Akeno's hands hesitantly reached for her mother.

"A-Akeno... I-I love you..." Those were the last words that left Shuuri's pale lips as the life that she had stubbornly clung to in order to protect her daughter finally left her. She passed away smiling, secured by the knowledge that she was able to protect her daughter.

Akeno however, was frantic.

"O-Okaa-san? No... NOOOO! OKAA-SAN! OKAA-SAN! Please wake up! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me alone!" Akeno cried her heart out while futilely trying to call back her mother from the dead by shaking her body.

How could this happen?

Why was this happening to her?

Her home was being burned down.

Her mother was dead.

Her father who was supposed to protect them was absent.

All her relatives shunned her.

There was no one for her to turn to for help.

She didn't know where to go.

She was all alone now.

"WAAAHHH!" Not knowing what else to do, Akeno just kept crying on top of her mother's body.

And thus, she didn't realize the sound of footsteps that was running towards her, guided by the heartrending cries that came from her despairing heart.


	5. Chapter 7 sneak peek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or High School DxD. They belong to Kinoko Nasu and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. If I did, I would have already created an Ilya route in the VN with a fully grown and matured Ilya as the heroine and make a badass protagonist for High School DxD instead of a pervert like Issei.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. A combination of writer's block, work, procrastination, new games to play etc. have been taking up my time from writing this. Here's a little sneak peek for the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.  
**

****\- Sneak Peek Start -****

KLANG KLANG KLANG KLANG KLANG KLANG KLANG KLANG KLANG KLANG KLANG KLANG

The sound of metal striking against each other could be heard clearly from the clash between the two swordsmen moving at ridiculous speeds. The exchange from a moment ago only lasted barely a whole second before the two separated. Despite that, the blows the two had dealt each other numbered almost a dozen each, all of which both of them had either blocked or parried.

"Man, those two are really going at it. I couldn't even see their exchange!"

"Yuuto's getting better at using the potential of his Knight trait to the fullest. I'm amazed that Shirou could still keep up with him. Both of them using Sonic Accelerator aside, I still can't figure out how Shirou's able to follow Yuuto's movements."

"Oh, if it's that, Shirou told me that he's using Reinforcement on his eyes."

"What? I thought that ability only strengthens his body."

"According to Shirou, it's actually quite flexible in it's usage. Currently, he's using it to increase his speed and body strength while improving his kinetic vision to the fullest."

"So that's how that guy's doing it. That damned cheater."

"By the way, he also said that he never used it against Issei even when he was up against Issei who Boosted twelve times. All of Issei's attacks were very easy to read that he didn't even need to increase his ability to dodge all of his attacks."

"Damn it!"

"By the way, Asia. How's your latest project with them going along? Any progress?"

"Yes! Kiba-san was finally able to create one last night!"

"Really? That's good. With this, we'll have another another trump card ready by the time the game starts in three days. Good work, Asia."

"Thank you very much, Buchou-san. To be honest however, I didn't think I did much though."

"It's okay to be more confident, Asia. After all, I doubt they would've succeeded without your help."

"Alright, Buchou-san."

"By the way, how effective was it?"

"According to Shirou-san, it's only about a third as effective right now. Kiba-san might be able to make a better one but..."

"I see. Still, even if it's just a degraded version with only a third of what the original is capable of, it would still be a boon for the upcoming match."


	6. Chapter 8 sneak peek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or High School DxD. They belong to Kinoko Nasu and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. If I did, I would have already created an Ilya route in the VN with a fully-grown and matured Ilya as the heroine and make a badass protagonist for High School DxD instead of a pervert like Issei.**

**A/N: Here's a sneak peek to chapter 8.  
**

**\- Sneak Peek Start -**

"Ise, what did you do?"

"You noticed, huh? Damn. I was hoping you wouldn't."

"Stop, stalling. What did you do to your left arm?"

"You know about the dragon that's living in my Sacred Gear?"

"...You made a deal with it?"

"Yeah."

"What _kind_ of deal?"

"In exchange for sacrificing my left arm, I'll be able to use my Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker for about ten seconds."

"...Ise, you idiot."

"I know."

"Since when have you been able to converse with the dragon?"

"About a few days ago but I didn't accept the contract until this morning. By the way, his name is Ddraig."

"I assume there's a reason you accepted Ddraig's 'proposal'?"

"It's just insurance. I know you and Buchou already prepared a lot of plans for the Game but I just wanted a trump card ready in case something unexpected happens."

"No plan survives contact with the enemy."

"Huh?"

"It's just a saying. It means that whatever ingenious plans you've thought of, when your plan meets the real world, the real world wins. Nothing goes as planned, errors pile up and mistaken suppositions come back to bite you."

"So... it just means that not everything can go as planned?"

"Yeah, that's basically it. *Sigh* Well, I guess if anything goes wrong, sacrificing only your left arm in order to win is a small price to pay considering the stakes."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it ever since Ddraig brought it up. It's not really that bad a deal. He's not asking for my soul after all."

"Fine. If you're prepared to pay the price for it, then I won't keep bugging you about it. However, don't you _ever_ consider doing something like this again without consulting everyone first. **Understood?**"

"Gulp. U-understood."

"Good. Let's go, they should be preparing to transport us to the battlefield they made for the Game."

"Um... before that..."

"What?"

"Where... did you get that... outfit?"

"I asked _Master _if she could hire anyone to create a custom armor for me. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just... kinda cool, that's all."

"Glad you think so. I designed it. Now, come on."


	7. Chapter 9 teaser

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or High School DxD. They belong to Kinoko Nasu and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. If I did, I would have already created an Ilya route in the VN with a fully-grown and matured Ilya as the heroine and make a badass protagonist for High School DxD instead of a pervert like Issei.**

**A/N:**

**\- Story Start -**

_"Koneko. Get away from Yubelluna. Now!"_

As soon as Shirou's orders were heard, Koneko didn't hesitate. Their various training in the mountains have deeply ingrained in all of them how important his opinions were when it comes to combat. As such, she immediately disengaged form her activity of shadowing the enemy's Queen despite not knowing why.

She found out the reason almost immediately.

Before she knew it, her instincts for danger that were honed during their training camp had been triggered and it made her jump to the side almost too late before a huge explosion engulfed the place she was at just mere moments ago. Since she was so close to the blast site and was in the middle of her jump, her body was easily blown away.

However, instead of crashing into a tree like people would've expected after such an event, she instead made a flip in mid air and landed lightly on a tree trunk before springing herself and continued her retreat. She had enough experience with Shirou's exploding arrows during the training camp to immediately increase her body's defense to the maximum of her capabilities in such situations to avoid injury that might incapacitate her. She also took the moment when dust would spread around the area due to the explosion to use it as cover and escape. This part was also something she learned to use during the training camp.

Unfortunately, the enemy also had other ways to track her other than using their eyes.

"She's right over there, Yubelluna."

"Got it."

At the twin catgirl's direction, Yubelluna set off another huge explosion right where Koneko was located.

When Archer saw Yubelluna regrouping with Ni and Li who were most likely Nekomatas like Koneko, he had immediately judged that they most likely had sensitive senses like her and would immediately discover her from her scent which was why he had ordered her to retreat. And just like he feared, they had discovered her presence and were trying to take her down.

Koneko didn't have any intention of making it easy for them however.

She used the same tactic to like before to avoid sustaining heavy damage and kept retreating, relying heavily on her instincts to tell her the moment she should dodge. Despite that, her body should've been riddled with small injuries that kept accumulating with every blast but whatever damage she had, kept healing instead.

The answer lied in the small dagger that's emitting an emerald colored light she's currently holding.

Twilight Breeze. A dagger with healing properties that Yuuto and Asia had cooperated to create. The name was due to it emitting a similar light as Asia's Twilight Healing and because it also produced a soft and comfortable breeze around the user when healing them. Every member of the Occult Research Club were given a copy of the dagger at it's completion. It was not as powerful Asia's Sacred Gear but it still increased their chances of survival in the Game.

Still, she knew that she couldn't keep this up forever.

At the moment, the enemy was being conservative and only aimed at places she was at but if they became impatient, they could just as easily blow up a huge area with her in the middle to ensure her defeat. Even if she could survive the initial blast thanks to her defense, the power of the blast would definitely heavily injure her. In that state, she could easily be rained down with explosion after explosion and Twilight Breeze will not be able to heal her fast enough with the rate of damage she will be receiving.

Shirou's sniping would definitely be able to save her at this time but,

"Shirou-senpai, don't reveal your position."

Instead of relying on his aid, she had made him prioritize in concealing himself and their rendezvous point.

_"...Do you have a plan?"_ Shirou's doubtful voice could be heard from the earpiece.

"Please trust me and Yuuto-senpai."

_"Understood." _Despite only hearing his voice, she could somehow picture Shirou having a small proud smile at that moment. It made her more motivated.

"Yuuto-senpai, are you ready?"

_"Ready when you are, Koneko-chan. Let's show everyone our teamwork."_

She nodded. A small twitch of her lips showing that she had a smile on her face.

* * *

Ever since he started training with Shirou, he would end up having to team up with Koneko on several occasions in order to be able to even match the white haired weapons specialist in direct combat. As such, he and Koneko began to have a better understanding of each others thought processes as they interacted with each other more with every training session.

Which was why he was able to guess what she wanted to do when she was spotted by the enemy and ended up being pursued while having explosions rain down on her. He realized what she was after when the explosions kept coming closer to his location which indicated that Koneko was headed his way.

It was fortunate that he was nearby for her to catch his scent at the time she had been discovered.

All he needed to do now was to figure out how they could take down the enemy who was in the air. Exposing themselves by also flying in the air wasn't an option. When he surveyed the situation from a nearby tree, he discovered that their opponents were the enemy's Queen and two Pawns who have most likely promoted to Queen. He and Koneko would definitely lose on a head on aerial battle.

Their best bet would be a hit and run tactic that Rias had suggested before while using the jungle to impair the enemy's ability to locate them. Thus, the two catgirls that were able to find them without using their eyes would have to be taken down first.

A single idea had formed in Yuuto's mind on exactly just how to do that.

He would have to time this very carefully.

_"Yuuto-senpai, are you ready?" _

"Ready when you are, Koneko-chan. Let's show everyone our teamwork."

Just as he said that, he began running. His path was just ahead of Koneko's. He had to keep himself ahead of her so that he wouldn't be inside Ni's and Li's detection range but at the same time near enough to Koneko in order to execute his plan. At the same time, he materialized Wind Piercer in his hand. Shirou might have commissioned from him it's creation to act as an arrow but he later discovered that he also had a use for it.

BOOM

He waited until Yubelluna had casted another explosion down Koneko's way before immediately stopping, took aim, inserted his Demonic Power into the sword to activate it's ability and threw Wind Piercer like a javelin to the air straight towards Ni and Li. When he surveyed the situation a while ago, he found that Ni and Li always stayed close to each other for some reason. He didn't contemplate too much on the reason. He only knew that it was something to take advantage of when he decided on a way to take them both down at once.

Wind Piercer was a wind elemental Demonic Sword that releases strong winds from the sword's edge. Since the the sword was made to be in the shape of a drill, the air released from the sword's edge acted as propulsion for it go forward at an astounding speed while taking out everything that was in it's path.

It didn't need to be turned into an arrow for him to make use of such a quirk.

Yuuto watched as his creation traveled to the air and took a chunk out of Ni's and Li's sides as it passed through the space in the middle of the twin's formation. The two Pawns didn't even have time to set up a barrier or even realize what had hit them before their bodies started disappearing and they were transported out of the field.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's two [Pawns] retires!]

He didn't wait for Grayfia to finish the announcement as he headed straight towards Koneko. The next step of his plan required him to be fast before Yubelluna could collect herself properly.

"Koneko-chan. Throw me!"

He saw her nod which indicated that she understood what he was planning. This part of his plan was a bit reckless even to him but he wasn't going to waste a good opportunity to take down one of the enemy team's strongest member.

Figuring out what he was going to do, Koneko prepared herself in a stance that looked like she was ready to punch something while facing the air where Yubelluna was. Once he reached her and jumped on her readied fist, Koneko used all her strength and catapulted him to the air towards Yubelluna. Once in the air, Yuuto had spread out his wings and used them to further increase his speed on top of the force from Koneko's punch while at the same time correcting his course.

Despite both their efforts however, Yubelluna was still able to see the attack coming but she didn't have time cast another explosion so instead of attacking, she decided to defend by casting a circular barrier right in front of her. She planned to counter attack with her strongest spell once she fended off this attack.

SLASH

However, she didn't expect for her barrier to be sliced in two so easily by a black katana and the next thing she knew, she ended up being pierced by it through the chest.

"H-How...?"

In her confusion, she didn't have the time to think on how such a thing could happen as her hands instinctively and frantically reached for the Phoenix Tears that she hid in her bosom but,

"Oh no, you don't."

Her final chance to turn the tables on her enemies was forcefully taken away by the blonde boy who had impaled her. The last thing she saw was the boy's triumphant smile before her vision faded away and she lost consciousness.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's [Queen] retires!]

Returning where he left Koneko after confirming the Bomb Queen's defeat, Yuuto touched down on the ground right in front of her and raised his hand for a high five which she returned.

_"You, two. This isn't the time to relax. That little fiasco just attracted the attention of Raiser's other girls. They're all heading your way right now. Move!"_

Shirou's warning prompted them to get away from the scene as fast as they could. They might've defeated Yubelluna but going against all the surviving members of Raiser's team would be suicide with their current abilities. Still, they couldn't suppress a feeling of accomplishment at their success.

_ "Fufufu. Everyone has grown so much."_

_"Kiba-san, Koneko-chan, that was amazing!"_

_"Yeah! At this rate, we're gonna win without any casualties."_

Everyone kept showering praises on them.

_"Don't be overconfident. There are still Ravel and Raiser himself. Beating them won't be easy. Even Raiser's other girls aren't exactly pushovers either. Don't let your guard down until we win this. Got it?"_

_"""""Yes, Buchou!"""""_

Although Rias reprimanded them, all of them could tell from her voice that she was quite laid back herself. No one seemed to want to point it out however seeing as she was right that they shouldn't let guard down just yet. They'll have enough time to celebrate once they win the Game.

Reality however was very cruel when it wanted to be.

_"!? Asia, get down!" _Before anyone could ask what was wrong that made Akeno sound so panicked,

RUMBLE

a small earthquake could be felt at the same time as a huge pillar of fire manifested just south of their rendezvous point.

_"Akeno! Asia! Can you hear me? What happened!?" _Rias's voice that was on the verge of panicking could be heard from the earpiece.

_"Calm down Buchou, we're fine. It looks like the enemy General has decided to take the stage." _Although Akeno sounded calm they could tell that she had sustained injuries from her voice alone. None of them was too worried however as Asia's presence there meant that she should be fine.

_"Twilight Healing, huh? A useful support-type Sacred Gear but in the hands of an enemy, it's quite troublesome. I'll have to force you to exit the field, Asia Argento." _Raiser's voice could be heard from the other side. From the sounds of it, he was non too pleased, possibly because he had just lost his Queen.

_"Tch, looks like Raiser has figured out our rendezvous point. All of his girls are heading this way!" _Shirou's report had also clued them in on how grim their situation was.

The second phase of the Rating Game has just begun.


	8. Chapter 9 teaser (rewrite)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or High School DxD. They belong to Kinoko Nasu and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. If I did, I would have already created an Ilya route in the VN with a fully-grown and matured Ilya as the heroine and make a badass protagonist for High School DxD instead of a pervert like Issei.**

**A/N: This is a the same teaser as before but with a rewritten fight scene. Due to flaws in this one and before, they won't appear in the official chapter and will be replaced with a different fight scene. Still, I thought it would be a waste to just scrap it so I decided to include it as a teaser. Enjoy.  
**

**\- Story Start -**

_"Koneko. Get away from Yubelluna. Now!"_

As soon as Shirou's orders were heard, Koneko didn't hesitate. Their various training in the mountains have deeply ingrained in all of them how important his opinions were when it comes to combat. As such, she immediately disengaged form her activity of shadowing the enemy's Queen despite not knowing why.

She found out the reason almost immediately.

Before she knew it, her instincts for danger that were honed during their training camp had been triggered and it made her jump to the side almost too late before a huge explosion engulfed the place she was at just mere moments ago. Since she was so close to the blast site and was in the middle of her jump, her body was easily blown away.

However, instead of crashing into a tree like people would've expected after such an event, she instead made a flip in mid air and landed lightly on a tree trunk before springing herself forward and continued her retreat. She had enough experience with Shirou's exploding arrows during the training camp to immediately increase her body's defense to the maximum of her capabilities in such situations to avoid injury that might incapacitate her. She also took the moment when dust would spread around the area due to the explosion to use it as cover and escape. This part was also something she learned to use during the training camp.

Unfortunately, the enemy also had other ways to track her other than using their eyes.

"She's right over there, Yubelluna."

"Got it."

At the twin catgirl's direction, Yubelluna set off another huge explosion right where Koneko was located.

When Archer saw Yubelluna regrouping with Ni and Li who were most likely Nekomatas like Koneko, he had immediately judged that they most likely had sensitive senses like her and would immediately discover her from her scent which was why he had ordered her to retreat. And just like he feared, they had discovered her presence and were trying to take her down.

Koneko didn't have any intention of making it easy for them however.

She used the same tactic like before to avoid sustaining heavy damage and kept retreating, relying heavily on her instincts to tell her the moment she should dodge. Despite that, her body should've been riddled with small injuries that kept accumulating with every blast but whatever damage she had, kept healing instead.

The answer lied in the small dagger that's emitting an emerald colored light she's currently holding.

Twilight Breeze. A dagger with healing properties that Yuuto and Asia had cooperated to create. The name was due to it emitting a similar light as Asia's Twilight Healing and because it also produced a soft and comfortable breeze around the user when healing them. Every member of the Occult Research Club were given a copy of the dagger at it's completion. It was not as powerful Asia's Sacred Gear but it still increased their chances of survival in the Game.

Still, she knew that she couldn't keep this up forever.

At the moment, the enemy was being conservative and only aimed at places she was at but if they became impatient, they could just as easily blow up a huge area with her in the middle to ensure her defeat. Even if she could survive the initial blast thanks to her defense, the power of the blast would definitely heavily injure her. In that state, she could easily be rained down with explosion after explosion and Twilight Breeze will not be able to heal her fast enough with the rate of damage she will be receiving.

Shirou's sniping would definitely be able to save her at this time but,

"Shirou-senpai, don't reveal your position."

Instead of relying on his aid, she had made him prioritize in concealing himself and their rendezvous point.

_"...Do you have a plan?"_ Shirou's doubtful voice could be heard from the earpiece.

"Please trust me and Yuuto-senpai."

_"Understood." _Despite only hearing his voice, she could somehow picture Shirou having a small proud smile at that moment. It made her more motivated.

"Yuuto-senpai, are you ready?"

_"Ready when you are, Koneko-chan. Let's show everyone our teamwork."_

She nodded. A small twitch of her lips showing that she had a smile on her face.

* * *

Ever since he started training with Shirou, he would end up having to team up with Koneko on several occasions in order to be able to even match the white haired weapons specialist in direct combat. As such, he and Koneko began to have a better understanding of each others thought processes as they interacted with each other more with every training session.

Which was why he was able to guess what she wanted to do when she was spotted by the enemy and ended up being pursued while having explosions rain down on her. He realized what she was after when the explosions kept coming closer to his approximate location which indicated that Koneko was headed his way.

It was fortunate that they had coincidentally passed each other a while ago but separated as Koneko had kept on tailing Yubelluna while he headed for the hill.

All he needed to do now was to figure out how they could take down the enemy who was in the air. Exposing themselves by also flying in the air wasn't an option. When he surveyed the situation from a nearby tree, he discovered that their opponents were the enemy's Queen and two Pawns who have most likely promoted to Queen. He and Koneko would definitely lose on a head on aerial battle.

Their best bet would be a hit and run tactic that Rias had suggested before while using the jungle to impair the enemy's ability to locate them. Thus, the two catgirls that were able to find them without using their eyes would have to be taken down first.

A single idea had formed in Yuuto's mind on exactly just how to do that.

He would have to time this very carefully.

_"Yuuto-senpai, are you ready?" _

"Ready when you are, Koneko-chan. Let's show everyone our teamwork."

Just as he said that, he began running. His path was just parallel of Koneko's. He also had to make sure that there was enough distance between them so that he wouldn't be inside Ni's and Li's detection range but at the same time near enough to her in order to execute his plan. This feat was harder than it sounded since he couldn't exactly be sure of how large a range the twin's detection ability encompassed. He only had his experience with Koneko's senses to compare. What's more, the trio who were chasing Koneko were in a triangular formation and were keeping up with her retreat in order to triangulate her position making their movements in the air hard to predict.

Fortunately, it seemed that his gamble was working as he decided to add about half a time more of Koneko's detection range to his estimates just in case. At the same time he started running, he materialized Wind Piercer in his right hand and a small gray dagger in his left. Using a vine he cut from a tree, he tied the dagger to the hilt of Wind Piercer. Shirou might have commissioned from him Wind Piercer's creation to act as an arrow but he later discovered that he also had a use for it.

BOOM

He waited until Yubelluna had casted another explosion down Koneko's way before immediately stopping, took aim, inserted his Demonic Power into the two blades to activate their abilities and threw them like a javelin to the air straight towards the center of the trio's formation. When he surveyed the situation a while ago, he found the general position the trio kept to complete their formation and knew that it was something to take advantage of when he decided on a way to take them all down at once.

Wind Piercer was a wind elemental Demonic Sword that releases strong winds from the sword's edge. Since the the sword was made to be in the shape of a drill, the air released from the sword's edge acted as propulsion for it to go forward at an astounding speed while taking out everything that was in it's path. At least, when it was released from Shirou's bow as an arrow. When thrown during it's normal state like he did, the propulsion from the wind only made it three times faster than his normal throwing speed.

That was enough.

Yuuto watched as his two creations traveled to the air and the dagger that he attached to Wind Piercer released a massive amount of black smoke that was further dispersed by Wind Percer's wind and in no time at all, it covered all three of the flying women. The dagger was a refined version of the same one he used during the group training in the mountains a week ago. Since it releases a black smoke screen, he decided to name it Blackscreen.

Not wasting any time, he materialized Sonic Accelerator and his wing and flew straight to one of the twin catgirls.

He wasn't surprised to see that she was waiting for his arrival. With her senses, he knew that she sensed his approach the moment he stepped into her detection range. What she most likely didn't expect was that before she could even defend or counter his attack, more than a dozen slashes of his sword was sent her way in a speed so fast that she couldn't even perceive them even with the speed granted to her by promoting to a Queen. She wasn't shred to ribbons thanks to the defense granted by the promotion but it wasn't able to save her from receiving heavy damage to the point that she was no longer able to continue to participate in the game. Thus, her body started disappearing as she was transported out of the field.

In the thinning smoke, he was able to see that Koneko had taken the same chance he did during the confusion to take out one of the other twins.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's two [Pawns] retires!]

The both of them didn't wait for Grayfia to finish the announcement as they headed straight towards their biggest threat. He saw her nod which indicated that she understood what he was planning. They were going to do a pincer attack while the smoke screen haven't fully thinned yet.

Figuring out what he was going to do, Koneko prepared herself filling her fist with Touki. Once they reached Yubelluna, both of them attacked her front and back at the same time.

Despite both their efforts however, Yubelluna was still able to see their attack coming but she didn't have time to cast another explosion so instead of attacking, she decided to defend by casting a circular barrier on her front and back while facing Koneko. She was confident in the power of her barrier to keep them at bay and she planned to counterattack with her strongest spell once she fended off their attacks.

CRACK SLASH

Just as she predicted, Koneko wasn't able to penetrate her barrier though she was a bit surprised that her barrier had cracks in them after receiving only one of the nekomata's punches. Still, it didn't deter her from going through with her plans. She decided that she had estimated correctly when she judged that between the Knight and the Rook, the Rook had more firepower and should be eliminated first and she could take her time to shower the Knight with explosions later. However, she didn't expect for the barrier behind her to be sliced in two so easily and before she could turn around, she ended up being pierced by a black katana which she could see protruding from her chest.

"H-How...?"

In her confusion, she didn't have the time to think on how such a thing could happen as her hands instinctively and frantically reached for the Phoenix Tears that she hid in her bosom but,

"...Not letting you..."

Her final chance to turn the tables on her enemies was forcefully taken away by the cateared girl who was in front of her. The last thing she saw was the duo's triumphant smiles as she fell down from the sky before her vision faded away and she lost consciousness.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's [Queen] retires!]

Returning to the ground after confirming the Bomb Queen's defeat, Yuuto touched down on the ground right beside koneko and raised his hand for a high five which she returned.

_"You, two. This isn't the time to relax. That little fiasco just attracted the attention of Raiser's other girls. They're all heading your way right now. Move!"_

Shirou's warning prompted them to get away from the scene as fast as they could. They might've defeated Yubelluna but going against all the surviving members of Raiser's team would be suicide with their current abilities. Still, they couldn't suppress a feeling of accomplishment at their success.

_ "Fufufu. Everyone has grown so much."_

_"Kiba-san, Koneko-chan, that was amazing!"_

_"Yeah! At this rate, we're gonna win without any casualties."_

Everyone kept showering praises on them.

_"Don't be overconfident. There are still Ravel and Raiser himself. Beating them won't be easy. Even Raiser's other girls aren't exactly pushovers either. Don't let your guard down until we win this. Got it?"_

_"""""Yes, Buchou!"""""_

Although Rias reprimanded them, all of them could tell from her voice that she was quite laid back herself. No one seemed to want to point it out however seeing as she was right that they shouldn't let guard down just yet. They'll have enough time to celebrate once they win the Game.

Reality however was very cruel when it wanted to be.

_"!? Asia, get down!" _Before anyone could ask what was wrong that made Akeno sound so panicked,

RUMBLE

a small earthquake could be felt at the same time as a huge pillar of fire manifested just south of their rendezvous point.

_"Akeno! Asia! Can you hear me? What happened!?" _Rias's voice that was on the verge of panicking could be heard from the earpiece.

_"Calm down Buchou, we're fine. It looks like the enemy General has decided to take the stage." _Although Akeno sounded calm they could tell that she had sustained injuries from her voice alone. None of them was too worried however as Asia's presence there meant that she should be fine. For the moment at least.

_"Twilight Healing, huh? A useful support-type Sacred Gear but in the hands of an enemy, it's quite troublesome. I'll have to force you to exit the field, Asia Argento." _Raiser's voice could be heard from the other side. From the sounds of it, he was non too pleased, possibly because he had just lost his Queen.

_"Tch, looks like Raiser has figured out our rendezvous point. All of his girls are heading this way!" _Shirou's report had also clued them in on how grim their situation was.

The second phase of the Rating Game has just begun.


	9. Chapter 11 sneak peek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night or High School DxD. They belong to Kinoko Nasu and Ichiei Ishibumi respectively. If I did, I would have already created an Ilya route in the VN with a fully-grown and matured Ilya as the heroine and make a badass protagonist for High School DxD instead of a pervert like Issei.**

**A/N: For those who haven't noticed yet, I've edited Chapter 10 a little due to several complaints and suggestions that reminded me to write a few things that I had already planned but forgot to include. And sorry for the late update. I've been busy in RL and somehow I kept procrastinating until it's this late. My gaming time had decreased a lot too. The constant writer's block doesn't help either. **

**This chapter is the familiar searching part of the DxD short stories. I've already thought up of what familiar to give Shirou but can you guys make your own suggestions? If they're better than my idea, I'll use that instead.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**\- Preview Start -  
**

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

BOOM. CRACK. BOOM.

In the midst of a forest on an uninhabited mountain, Ise was fleeing for his dear life (again). The incarnation of anger was hot on his tails as she destroyed everything on her path in order to get her hands on him. Trees, boulders and every obstacle that was in front of her was either obliterated without mercy or lifted and was thrown towards him as she, little by little, gained more ground and closed in on him.

In response, Ise used every advantage he could think of to shake her off or slow her down. If it hadn't been for the various hellish training with Shirou in these mountains, he would never have lasted this long in this life threatening chase. Never in his wildest dreams that he would thank Shirou for his merciless training regimens which was what was keeping him alive right now. He used to swear in his mind to payback all the blood, sweat and tears that he shed during those times to Shirou by ten folds at the earliest chance he got. Now however, he decided to take it all back.

No thoughts of trying to directly fight against his pursuer ever surfaced in his mind. He was too scared out of his mind to ever think of something like that. Not to mention that his current predicament was entirely his own fault for incurring the wrath of his pursuer due to entirely of his own perverted desires, so guilt was also one of the reasons he didn't have any guts to fighting back.

The root of his current misfortune stemmed from the events during school earlier that day.

* * *

_"I have a super VIP seat. It has the value of an S-Rank seat for the concert of an idol."_

Like that, he was roped in by his two evil compatriots into peeking on the female juniors in the changing room. Of course, he wholeheartedly agreed. His two accomplices had made some preparations by sticking a piece of paper which read "Don't Use" on two lockers that gave them the best view of their victims. He had one locker all to himself while Matsuda and Motohama had to squeeze inside the other and just like that, all three of them had a complete view of a forbidden paradise when their female juniors would strip and be in their bras.

However, just when the girls were just starting to take off their clothes, it was then that the last female member of that class entered the changing room in a loud manner with such force that the door was almost broken. It was Koneko. Unknowingly, the three perverts had stumbled upon her class in their quest to fulfill their perverted desires.

"Ko-Koneno-chan? Y-You startled us. What happened? Why are you so agitated?" A girl who was just getting ready to take off her skirt, which Ise guessed was the Class Representative from the chatter, tried to appease Koneko who looked she was about to give someone a serious amount of ass kicking.

"Peeping toms." Just like that, Koneko immediately pointed in the direction of the two lockers the perverted trio were hiding in.


End file.
